


Crimson Lies

by Sideofangels22 (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cooking, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Kidnapped, Non-Consensual Bondage, Reader is childhood friend of Will, Sad moments, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Wine, add more tags as i go along, fancy party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sideofangels22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are going to collage at Baltimore State Collage studying forensics, your childhood friend that you haven't seen since you where fifteen, is also your professor.  His name is Will Graham. You didn't know he was going to be your professor as well as seeing him around Baltimore.  He was just as as surprised.</p><p>sorry I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Lies

AN: Before I start I would just like to say that I will be putting 'I' instead of 'you' or 'your'. The reason I do this is because it makes me feel like I'm more connected to the story, that might be the case for you and if so have fun, and if you don't like the way I do things I'm sorry I just hope you find the plot enjoyable. So just read this fanfic as though you are actually in this. Thank you. And again I'm being a complete jerk and leaving on you but I have other work to do so I will continue this story (hopefully) later today, Don't get your hopes too high because I don't know how long this is going to take, and I apologize if I don't get to it today. thank you for being patient :)


End file.
